


Quiet

by BlackWolfFire



Series: Elizabeth’s Fic Archive (All My Works) [51]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Loss, Character Death, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Last Words Soulmate AU, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: "I should probably get right to the point. Hi. This is Keith Kogane, former Paladin of the Red and Black Lions of Voltron, current member of the Blade of Marmora, and in less than twenty four hours, I'm going to be reported missing. Kolivan and the Blades know nothing of this. You can't tell them you know anything about my disappearance. This is one of the most important things I'll ever ask of you."





	Quiet

A shutter clicked, and the screen slowly came into focus, the boy sitting before the lens worn and tired.

_"I should probably get right to the point. Hi. This is Keith Kogane, former Paladin of the Red and Black Lions of Voltron, current member of the Blade of Marmora, and in less than twenty four hours, I'm going to be reported missing. Kolivan and the Blades know nothing of this. You can't tell them you know anything about my disappearance. This is one of the most important things I'll ever ask of you."_

The boy sucked in a breath, running a hand over his face. There was a trickle of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

 _"I need to address something. My soulmate. Lance McClain. I have a bond. Some refer to it as a **last words** bond, some call it a  **goodbye** mark. I prefer the first one. Last words to each other doesn't have to mean goodbye, not always. There are..." _He paused a moment, obviously collecting himself. _"Ways around it."_ Keith sighed, pulling up his sleeve.

 **_You have no idea how important you are to me. I love you._ **The black, inky words of his soulmate tattoo stood out against the pale skin of his forearm.

_"Lance is loud. I'm not trying to be mean about that. That's just who he is. Well, I guess it's was now. I...I miss him. There's this weird, hollow ache in my chest and it hurts. I didn't think the mission would go so wrong so fast. One minute, he was right next to me, laughing, and the next, he was on the ground. He was so quiet, Shiro...it was unnatural. I don't think I've ever seen Lance at a loss for words, and he always seemed to be talking about **something**. I want him back, Shiro. If you get this recording, I'm probably already gone."_

He stood, reached for the screen, and the feed closed.


End file.
